Fairy Tail Model Guild Extras
by IWriteCuzILove
Summary: Independent works for the main story Fairy Tail Model Guild


A/N I said I would do this. Anyway this extra takes place about a year ahead of the main story it's kinda important. Kay bye (Present Olivia here, so I wrote most of this about a year and a half ago and finished it today. I forgot my original intentions but I hope did justice to what my past self had in mind. Enjoy the extra content more for the story line soon(ish))

Extra #1

"Huh!" "Like. I. Said. I've never seen snow before now." "You haven't had a childhood."  
"I grew up in California, of course I haven't seen snow. And it doesn't snow here it just rains." "That's it." "Hey what are you doing." Nathan grabbed Evelyn by the arm and dragged her outside.  
"Nate it's freezi-." Evelyn stopped in the middle of her sentence.  
"Yeah, no kidding." Nathan said.  
Looking from the path just outside of the Fairy Tail building was quite a sight. White snow piled about half a foot high. Covering the trees in the forest the roofs on the buildings and not to mention the entire ground. Evelyn gazed at the sight until- "Heads up!" Nathan called. Having no time to react Evelyn's fate was sealed as the snowball came in contact with the side of her head. The powder slid off her cheek and fell to the ground as Evelyn directed her sight to the perpitrator who was grinning stupidly. "You're gonna regret that Nate!" Evelyn said grabbing a handful of snow, quickly and sloppily condensing it into a ball. She hurled it at Nathan hitting him square in the face, knocking him back. "Ha ha, revenge is sweet." Evelyn laughed. From behind, Seth's eyes glinted evilly hurling a snowball at the back of her head. He raced to Nathan's side. "Direct hit." Seth reported through a scarf, high-fiving Nathan. "Damn you Seth that was dirty!"  
Evelyn shook her fist at him. Suddenly Seth was hit by a range attack by- "Kornelia!" Evelyn shouted gleefully, arms in the air. "You two! This means war!" Nathan shouted. "So be it!" Evelyn said. "Code Name: Raven and Golden Sapphire V.S Dorky Hair and Shorty!" Kornelia said naming herself, Evelyn, Nathan, and Seth respectively. "Hey why don't we get to choose our own code names!" Nathan objected. "Fine, but we get first shot." "There are no rules in war!" Nathan declared raising one finger in the air. "We shall be Copper Serpent and Bravo One."He announced.  
"3, 2, 1, Go!"  
The two teams darted in opposite directions providing maximum safety from the opposing group. "Kornelia stock up on ammunition, I'll build the wall!" Evelyn ordered. "Rodger that!" Kornelia saluted. "Seth," Nathan said excitedly, "I have a fool-proof plan."

"Good job Kornelia."  
"You too Evelyn." The two said fist-bumping.  
"Shall we start the attack?" Evelyn asked.  
"Hold on where's Seth." "Whose there?" Evelyn asked after hearing footsteps behind them. Kornelia reacted throwing several snowballs in the sound's general direction. Lainey stepped into sight covered in now melting snow with her hands in the air. "Re-reinforcements." She said weakly. Evelyn cringed.  
"Oh, sorry Lainey." Kornelia apologized. "It's fine, anyway I overheard their plan." She said wiping snow from her face.  
"Really?" Kornelia questioned.  
"You're a lifesaver Lainey." Lainey nodded. "So, they were counting on you noticing Seth's absence..."  
"Did they really say absence?" Kornelia asked.  
"No, I'm upping the vocabulary in case Nathan's listening."  
Kornelia nodded.  
"And Nathan will announce that he's planning to attack soon, then he'll throw a few decoy snowballs then..."  
She made a face then promptly pulled a chunk of snow out of her shirt. "Wow you're a good shot, anyway Seth will ambush from the roof of the guild with a few other members which is what he is doing right now." "Thanks for the info Lainey."  
"No problem Ivy."  
"Listen, could you stop calling me that?" Evelyn frowned.  
"No can-do Ivy." Lainey smiled.  
"Hey wait," She looked over at Nathan and Seth's wall, "Where's Nathan?" Looking on the roof of the building, it was evident that ambush had begun early. "Were they smart enough to count on eavesdroppers?" Kornelia panicked. "What! No, YOU told ME to go on the roof!" Nathan yelled. "Then why are we BOTH up here dingus!" Seth retaliated. "YOU said I go to the roof!" "No! YOU said I do!" "No." Evelyn said, answering Kornelia's question. "I have a plan." Lainey interjected as the argument continued. "You two start making as many snowballs as you can, when I come back, start the attack." Kornelia and Evelyn nodded and began packing together snow.

Seth and Nathan began to settle old scores by the time Lainey came back. Kornelia, Eveyln an Lainey bombarded the two with as many snowballs as stars in the sky. The first snowball that hit Nathan threw him off balence then after a barrage of hits he fell of the roof into the mound of snow Lainey had created. Seth didn't go down so easily. He scraped some snow from the gutters and haphazardly threw handfuls of mush at his attackers. "I will not be defeated." He howled before he slipped on a pile of melted artillery. Nathan joined Eveyln, Kornelia and Lainey to tell them of their surrender while Seth argued foul play. The rest of the guild had come outside after the battle. Fredric, Lainey, and Louis were building a snowman. Hazel was dragging a stick through the snow, presumably writing or drawing something. Everyone was enjoying themselves.

The next day the snow melted and it was business as usual at the guild. Nathan slams his hand on the table before Evelyn. "I declare a rematch!" He yells.  
Kornelia and Evelyn look at eachother. Then Eveyln speaks, "I can't wait."

A/N (~•3•)~ hope you enjoyed, look forward to next time! 


End file.
